The perks of a relationship
by werewolfcerise101
Summary: Most people say it's not the great to be in a relationship but Raven would mighty disagree.
1. Chapter 1

_Hmm, so warm and soft _thought Raven before full waking up and noticing she was in a tight hold from cerise.

_How did this happen? oh ya._

Yesterday

"Hey Ravennnn where are you off to" ask Raven's BFFA Maddie, who was skipping next to Raven who was heading to fairy knows where.

"I'm heading to the library to check out some books for evilomics" Raven replied turning around noticing Maddie disappearances. Stopping she look around for her crazy friend and notice her talking to the sky, probably the Narrator. She waved goodbye to her friend to continue on but, Maddie just dismiss the farewell being to engross in the conversation too notice, shaking her head while laughing Raven head to the library. Once she entered the silent building, she started her mission to look for the books that Mr. Big Bad Wolf assigned her. Once she found all 3 novels that she needed, Raven looked at the clock on the wall. _The library closes at 8pm and its 7:30 I could stay and get some reading done and even finish this assignment_ thought Raven as she sat down in one of the far tables in the room in order to read without the evil look of the step sister librarians.

"All let's see what's this story is about" Raven said to herself as she open the huge novel, and within the first 10 pages she was fast asleep, not because the book was boring but because of the silence, the warmth in the room, and a warming tale it bond to ship anyone to the land of dreams. It wasn't till she felt the vibration of her mirror phone she notices that she fell asleep.

The screen showed the picture of her girlfriend Cerise with a text attaches to it: _where are you? Went to check your dorm and with Maddie she'd said you went to the library which is odd since it close an hour ago. _Raven eyes went from normal shock, and then started to frantically look at the clock at the wall and at her phone, it was 8:30pm, and she was lock in. Just great, know she would have to stay here till the morning at least she has her phone to communicate with her beloved girlfriend.

**BEEP—BEEP **

Great, now her phone just died, did she always had to jinx everything. Now left communication less Raven has nothing to do, so beside her better judgment she decide to take another nap, concluding things can't get any worse, closing her eyes she went again to visit the land of dreams.

Cerise, being a wolf is prone to be very loyal to her fellow pack members, especially her own mate. After waiting about 10 minutes for Raven's response, Cerise decides that either one: dead phone or two: she was a sleep. She was mostly leaning to the "fell asleep" idea more than other, since that has happen to her more times than she cares to admit. Huffing, cerise headed to the back of the library, where a hidden door was located which, was an entrance to the library building. Upon enter the library, Cerise couldn't help but smile at the sight exposed in front of her; her girlfriend, comfortably sleeping onto of to bean bag chairs at the far end of the room with a peaceful smile on her face, that Cerise didn't have the heart to disturb. Rethinking her plan, instead of waking her up, she decides to carry Rave to her dorm. On the way the couple received skeptical and amusing looks from the students, most knew of their relationship, while others wonder what was up.

"So cute" said Cupid

"Take care of her" stated Dexter, still heartbroken he couldn't be with Raven

"Careful with her head" said Daring

"Need help with the door?" asked Apple as she was exiting the dorm she and Raven shared. With a nod Cerise enter the room and close the door behind her. Laying Raven on her bed carefully, Cerise looks once more at the angel's face, brushing a strand of hair from her face. She places a short, but firm kiss on her lover's lips. Earning a flutter of eyes to start, Raven now fully awake look at her wolf before sitting up.

"Wasn't I at the library "she question as she pulled her wolf into the bed and started to cuddle up to the warm body, feeling herself once again slip away to a far away land.

Chuckling Cerise answered; "You were, but I went to get you and brought you here, now get some sleep it's 10pm". Cerise then pulled Raven towards her as she fix herself on the bed, next she made sure that Raven was comfortable, but before she could ask she was answered by the slow breaths Raven was creating on top of her chest, realizing she was all ready asleep. Smiling at the sight, Cerise looks at the window and saw the moon, whispering she said "Thank you, Goddess of the Moon for this wonderful mate" before joining raven in the land of sugar fairies and steak.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own ever after high

Wind blew through the window; it was a chilly December night. And these covers weren't cutting it for Raven; readjusting herself on her bed she tried her best to keep all the heat from escaping but the attempt was futile. She tried to close her eyes to go to sleep but the Jack Frost kept nipping her nose. She turn to see how Apple was handling the cold, except she wasn't there. Sighing Raven reached for her phone and texted the only person she knew that could help her in this predicament.

_**Come over we need to cuddle—raven **_

_**Why-Wolfy**_

_**Cause its cold and are fuzzy—raven**_

_**Using me for my fur, I feel abused—wolfy**_

_**You know I love you—raven**_

_**Hhmmmpp—wolfy**_

_**Please**____**-raven**_

_**Fine—wolfy**_

At that moment Cerise came in the door.

"How did you get in I locked the door" asked raven, confused on how her lover enter without any struggled.

"Took a copy of your key" Cerise said nonchalant, as she started to take of her shoes and cape, stripping down to just briefs and a t shirt. She then made her way to the bed were she notice her girlfriend shivering. And for a moment she felt her heart break a bit, all Cerise wanted was for Raven to be happy and safe. Cerise was brought back when she was hit by the no other familiar malicious newspaper.

"**ooww, **what was that" she asked as she made it into the bed and fixed Raven in front of her, and started to cuddle from behide. Raven; finally feel the warmth radiating from Cerise, she caught herself yawing before saying

"Because you were just standing there and I needed to catch your attention".

"Jerk" cerise said, feeling Raven snuggling into her, these were her favorite moments, where Raven would let down her constant guard and just relax. Soon the two lovers fell asleep.

"Cerise wake up"

'um non"

"Cerise, Wake up"

"No"

"Wake up, it's like 7 am"

"It's a Saturday"

"I know but I'm hunger and this death like grip you got me in isn't helping"

"You are my pillow, MINE, sleep"

"Cerise, don't make me do this"

"GGGGRRRR"

**THUMP THUMP THUMP **

"OWWW alright go and get your stupid food"

"I swear if you hear yourself in the morning, you'll think you had gone crazy"

"GGGGRRRRR, last time I agree to come over" Cerise stated in a grumpy tone, letting raven go. Raven laugh to herself on the action her wolf was doing, after changing she went back to the bed and kiss Cerise on the nose.

"you and I both know that even if you say that you can't stay away from me as the same as I can't stay away from you." Raven whispered to cerise's ear. Earning a smile from the wolf-child, Raven squealed in surprise as she was grabbed and flip on her back on the bed. Cerise hovering above her, with a sly smile that seem more to belong to a fox than a wolf, she lean down, pressing her nose with her girlfriend rubbing them together she said

"that is true, and beside that you couldn't stay away from me because you would be frozen to death".

"Shut up wolf and kiss me" raven whispered as she wrapped her arms around Cerise's neck, pulling her together, and closing the gap between them.


End file.
